date
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Jorden X Holly, Aikka X Molly. 2 shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm so bored! I can't think of any thing to do so I decided to Wright a fan fic! Jorden X Holly, it'll also have a Aikka X Molly/Eva later (probably)  
It was a nice sunny day. The wind blew across a wide field. The suns rays hitting the Earth and warming the spirits. It was a grate day. A young girl by the name of Holly lied in the soft grass. Her eyes were closed and a smile was on her face. She sighed happily as the birds chirped and the dogs barked. She knew today was going to be a grate day.

Today her beloved Jorden and she were going on a date and she was choosing where. She couldn't wait to see him. Of course he came to visit her from Oban every day but it was always nice to see him. After all, she loved him.

He always said he couldn't live a day with out seeing her face. Every time he said it she would blush. He loved her blush.

Then, all of a sudden, the wind started to blow a bit harder. The clouds darkened a little and then there was a bright light. Holly smiled. The wind had cooled down back to the way it was before and it was back to being a semi-normal day.

Holly giggled as she felt a hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see her Huber in all his shiny glory. Her Jordy-poo. He then leaned down and kissed her opposite cheek.

"Hay love" Jorden said. Holly smiled.  
"Hay Jordy-poo" she said. He smiled back. She sat up.Jorden then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and he leaned her head against his chest.  
"She, what are we ganna to do today?" Jorden asked. Holly smiled at him.

A/N: and I can't continue unless Holly wants, plus, if she does want me to continue she has to come up with what she wants to do. (I do not own Oban star racers) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hay every one! Sorry for the long wait. I've been wondering how I should write this, as well as what type of restaurant Carrabas is and just things like that. So, since I don't know what type of restaurant I'm just ganna make it a fancy one since that would be easier for me to write. Also, I'm ganna make it so that Jordan and Holly only spent a bit of time there then they do some other fun stuff (like watching fire works).

XxXxXxXx

At the restaurant

Once Holly and Jorden got to the Carrabas they were showed to a table for two near the window. Jorden pulled Holly's chair out for her to sit in, once she was seated he pushed it in, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and walked over and took his seat at the other end of the table. After a few minutes a waiter came and gave them their menus.

Once they had decided on what they wanted they ordered. (Note: UM, I don't know what you two would like to eat so sorry but I'm ganna skip to the part with Eva and Aikka, but don't worry Holly! It'll end with the romantic part of your date!)

With Eva

Eva was getting ready for a date with a certain some one. She was thankful that her friends Jane and Julie were helping her.

"Now Eva, you're going out with a prince tonight, so you have to look your best, not to mention you have to make him want you," Julie said. Eva took a moment to glare at her friend for that comment.

"He already wants me! He loves me!" Eva said.

"We know! But still, don't you want to make him drool?" Jane asked. Eva was red in the face by then. "Good girl," Jane said in the voice that you would use if you were talking to your pet. Eva glared at her. Okay, maybe she wasn't so glade to have her friends helping her.

"I'm not a dog," Eva said.

"We know,"

Back with Holly and Jorden

Holly and Jorden had left the restaurant and were now sitting on a blanket that Jorden had laid on the ground and they were staring at the moon and the stars. Holly had snuggled up to Jorden, and Jorden was holding her in his arms with a goofy grin on his face. But then he remembered some thing.

"Hay, it's not over yet," he whispered in her ear. Holly looked up and Jorden pointed to the sky right as fire works started going off. Jorden had used magic to make the fire works play like a show. First it showed him kissing her, then had three word and then she kissed him back. Then he did what the fire works did.

"I love you," he said in a kind voice. Holly blushed.

"I love you too," she said then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. After that they cuddled.

Back with Eva

Ding-dong! The door bell rang. "Oh, he's here!" Eva's friends started yelling.

"Quiet down you two! He'll think this is the wrong house or some thing!" Eva said. Aikka, who had heard them was chuckling to him self and decided to play a trick by yelling 'sorry, wrong house'. Eva ran to the door and opened it. She glared at the laughing prince.

"Oh, so it was the right house," he said, then handed her some very pretty flowers.

"Awe, they're beautiful!" Eva said. Then Jane and Julie ran out and looked at them.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said that he was a sweet heart," Jane said.

"And you weren't kidding when you said that he was a cutie either!" Julie yelled.

"Julie!" Eva yelled. Both Jane and Julie giggled. Aikka even laughed. "Jane, would you mind putting these in some water?" Eva asked.

"No, not at all," Jane said, taking the flowers in side.

"Julie, you go with," Eva said.

"But why?" she asked. Eva just glared at her. "Fine, fine. I'm going," she said as she stormed in side. But before she closed the door she stuck her tong out at Eva. Then she slammed the door shut.

"So, shell we-"Aikka was about to finish when he started laughing. Eva turned around to see Jane and Julie both making faces threw the window. Eva made a face back and grabbed Aikka's arm, giggling while also thinking "I'm going to kill them," in her head.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Okay, that's all. I'm ending the story here!


End file.
